Fairy Tales But With Drag Queens
by kaiasins
Summary: Fairy tales but with drag queens playing the parts rather than the actual princesses. Please let me know what you think. The tales included will be from Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Frozen, Little Mermaid, Snow White, The Princess and the Frog, and quite a few others.
1. Blair St Clair I do Declare

Blair St. Clair I Do Declare

Blair woke up the next moment with a splitting headache as she held her head and looked up at the shabby, dirty window to see if she could even see a splinter of light through the dirt. Blair sighed, Looking around at her drab surroundings as she tied her hair to get ready for the day. Blair lived in the basement of her father's lavish house. It was dusty, crusty and all around musty. While she partook in the basement's decrepit antics, the rest of the family aka her step mother and step sisters got to be in high society, using her father's money and house just because he married her before he died. It wasn't his fault though, he just wanted a mother for Blair.

"Blair! Get your lazy ass up and come cook breakfast!" A scream like a creature from the night signaled for her to scramble out of her bed. Her step mother, a woman of stature and class, was quite the rude one when behind closed doors. Blair struggled with putting on her black and white dress that she was given instead of beautiful clothes fit for her. She only could wear hand me downs that her step sisters couldn't wear anymore because of how much they didn't like her. She was kind, she was talented in many attributes and although her and her step-sisters were equally beautiful, their mother encouraged them to belittle and mistreat her ever since they were all 7 years of age.

Her sisters names were Detox and Roxxy and they were all 17 years of age at this point. Ten years have passed, and 8 of those years were filled with nothing but misery from her step mother's hand. Their mother was Lady Raven of the House of Dupont. She had married Blair's father after her first husband had left her and even though she tried her best to be a good mother to Blair, she always felt like she could never win the heart of her husband, thus becoming bitter and resenting the little girl. Now she was a St. Clair, one of the most prestigious family names to ever grace the City of Trenoble.

"Blair! Don't make me come down there and drag you from your room!" Lady Raven shouted once more as Blair put on her worn shoes to rush up the wooden steps. She lived in pure hell but she always kept hope alive in her mind. She greeted her mother and step-sisters in the living room with a curtsey and a nod.

"Child, where are your manners?" Lady Raven's words were like fire to Blair's ears as she winced from the venom.

"G-good morning, Lady Raven, Detox, and Roxxy," Blair said in a submissive whisper of a voice, barely audible for the room but loud enough where they could hear. Lady Raven smiled with Detox and Roxxy snickering to themselves.

"That's more like it! Now go fix our food!" Lady Raven commanded as Blair rushed to the kitchen to perform her duties. She would cook them food, do their laundry, scrub the floors, feed the dogs, and clean up after anything they've done. It was quite ridiculous and she never talked back. Why would she? If she were to be kicked out of the house, she would have nowhere to go. With this knowledge, she learned to just survive long enough to be able to take care of herself.


	2. Red Hood

"Fuck, I'm going to be late to my grandma's house," Jinx cursed at herself for leaving the house at a late time. She put her shoes on fast and grabbed her basket of food while tying her beautiful red poncho to her.

"Do I have everything?" Jinx asked herself, looking around her house. She misplaced her keys and had been looking for them for some time now. She checked the cabinets, the drawers, counters, and tables. She then overturned the pillows on her sofa to find them under there. She smiled wide and grabbed them up, jetting outside in her red pumps almost tripping on the cobblestone pathway to the car. She hopped in her red 2-seater Jaguar and pulled out the driveway in a hurry, speeding all the way out of her neighborhood.

"If I do this in time, I can go meet my "appointment" later," She laughed to herself, as she threw on some tunes and sped down the highway, even passing a cop. She looked back to see if he would put on his sirens, but he didn't.

"My lucky day," Jinx beamed as the sun glowed on her and her car, making it shine even brighter. In fact, so bright that it made another person swerve into a ditch. The car and the person were uninjured but Jinx didn't even notice. She was too busy anyways, enjoying the sun and her life.

"That bitch!" A voice from the car that crashed could be heard as a police pulled up to see if they needed help and also call for an ambulance and firetruck. The person got out and they were a beautiful brown haired woman with big eyes and a lot of makeup on.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The police asked her as he came closer to help her with the car. The woman stared at him and realized that no one could see them. She didn't realize how far she went down the hill. She grinned and put on a smile.

"I am perfectly fine but my car is not, can you give me a hand with my things?" She said softly, in a very broad tone. The police came closer offering an acute smile and opened the door to look inside.

"What's your name miss?" The policeman asked as he tried to help get her things out of the car. She smiled and chuckled.

"My name is Alyssa Edwards and I have a little secret," She said, her voice getting a little deeper as she grinned and flashed a row of sharp teeth, her eyes changing to an inhumane color. The policeman came out of the car with the rest of her stuff.

"Oh yeah? And what is that Ms. Alyss-?" He didn't even get the chance to finish as she bit into his neck, ripping out flesh and gulping it down in one bite. The policeman held his neck and fell to the ground, thrashing and gasping for air. Alyssa looked at him with stone cold eyes while she leaned down to break his neck.

"That little bitch pissed me off so much I murdered a cop," Alyssa said as she sighed softly to herself. She didn't have her redbull that day. She looked at her car, her beautiful benz truck and how it was pretty much totaled. She looked up at the sky, saying a soft prayer and then at the road.

"Guess it's hunting season," she said with a soft growl, as she got to work on disposing the body, hiding the evidence and continuing through the forest on foot.

"I'll find you, girl with the red Jaguar…"


	3. That Tramp is the fairest?

"Oh my, I look a mess, as always," Adore woke from her slumber with her hair disheveled and almost matted in one part. She looked around her room and saw that it was a complete mess with vodka and whiskey bottles all around.

"Did I party last night? And with who?" Adore glances down at her covers and sees that there is alcohol spilled on certain parts. She looks out at the sun and winces from the harsh rays of the light. She gets up and closes the windows quickly and relaxes against the window pane. Adore was a party animal but still pretty sweet. SHe just enjoys life to the fullest and also tries to give people what they may need. Being a princess is hard because she doesn't want to be one. But...has no choice. Her father...her father ended up marrying a woman who Adore would gladly call "The Bitch that could" as she is sure the woman poisoned her father. Now she lived on the outskirts of town, escaping the castle at the age of 14, two weeks after her father died because she knew she was next.

"Adore!" A voice in a deep grumble sounded from outside her home as she moaned in an annoyed tone. Adore looked towards the front door, not moving an inch because she didn't want to answer it. She knew who it was. The landlord.

"Adooorreeeeee!" They sounded again. Ugh. Adore put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and shuffled to the door slowly. She opened it slowly until the landlord pushed the door open, barging in. Adore already knew she was going to get fussed at.

"Adore what have I told you about partying? If you do party you have to end it at midnight, otherwise I get the complaints. Not you!" The landlord was a scruffy old, pale man who was one of the upper middle class of the village. Adore kept a stoic face still trying to wake up from her drunken sleep. She yawned and the landlord got pissed, thinking she was blowing him off.

"Adore! Are you listening?" The landlord yelled at her, tapping his foot on the wooden floor. Adore's place was a shack, not a castle like she grew up in. But it was home for her. The sad part is the village she went too all knows that she is the princess of Delani, but they also know why she left. They have kept her hidden for over a decade.

"Adore what's going on?" The landlord sighed, seeing that Adore was staring off into space. She was thinking of her father, her mother, and that bitch Darienne Lake who took her father from her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly in fear that it was her. The landlord gave her a weak smile but took her hands in his and said in a soft voice, completely calm.

"When are you going back to your kingdom?" He asked. Adore looked down, not sure at all when or even how. "Queen" Darienne has a full army and she doesn't really have anyone.

"I don't know," Adore said, putting a hand in her hair and trying to rake through it with her fingers. Her hair was rather curly, brown and very long. She had beautiful green eyes and her skin tone was a tannish brown color. She was very beautiful but honestly had so many thoughts and emotions she had yet to sift through, that her beauty is masked with depression.

The landlord looked at her and nodded. He walked back towards the front door and Adore stayed where she was, staring at the floor.

"Just...try to keep it down. You can't keep running from your duties Princess," And with that, he left. Adore could still his footsteps on the gravel outside. Once she didn't hear him anymore, she sobbed in her hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Adore sobbed as she fell back to sleep on the bed, in a pool of her tears.

Queen Darienne's POV

"Ugh, I told you that I only accept the finest silver and gold to be used as plates, not copper!" Darienne yelled as she threw the copper plate at one of the servant's heads. She pointed at her guard with an annoyed expression.

"You! Take them away and out of my sight!" Darienne said while sitting on her throne chair. The servant was pleading for his life but to no avail as he was dragged away by two guards. Darienne rolled her eyes at the noise.

"Ruling this kingdom is so boring," Darienne said as she got up from her chair, and strolled from the throne room. She was dressed in a black dress adorned with gold flecks that sparkled when the sun hit. Her hair was blonde and in an updo and she wore dark eyeliner and dark eye shadow that made her blue eyes pop even more.

She went down the hall and reached a room with nothing in it but one piece of furniture. One thing that she needed more than anything. She took the sheet from the mirror and looked at it. It was quite large, oval-shaped and gold around the rims. She posed a little in it's reflection, admiring her beauty and then she straightened her face.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who in the kingdom is the fairest of them all?" Darienne asked with a smirk. The mirror then projected an image out from it's glass, and the mirror was a beautiful blonde woman. She has beautiful eyes and looked the queen directly in the face.

"You, my queen, are the fairest of all," The mirror bowed softly to the queen. Darienne smirked and chuckled but the mirror spoke, "However,"

"What?" Darienne raised an eyebrow to the mirror, crossing her arms, "However what? You said I was the fairest."

The mirror, still looking directly in the Queen's eyes, snickered.

"You asked for fairest in the kingdom, not in the actual country," The mirror responded with a slight grin, "Also I keep telling you my name is Courtney not Mirror, "Your Highness."

"What? Why are you using air quotes when calling me by my title?" Darienne was getting quite agitated by Courtney's lack of respect for her. She was the most feared in all of the kingdom and should be respected but Courtney just looked at her finger nails. Oh but when she spoke, nothing but truth.

"Title by murder not by right, by birth, nor by law, you wicked woman. I have no need to respect you because you NEED me," Courtney said, appearing behind Darienne and slightly scaring her. Darienne looked at the floor, her eyes were filled with rage because she knew that Courtney was right.

"Well just tell me who the fairest is then," Darienne wanted to change the subject, thinking someone may walk by and over hear them. Courtney tapped her finger to her head with an eyebrow raised.

"You really don't know who it could be?" Courtney asked, strolling back into the mirror. Darienne put her hand to her chin to ponder, but her eyes got wide when she came to the realization.

"That tramp...is the fairest?! How is that even possible?!" Darienne demanded to know how she got surpassed by a little girl who no one even remembered.

"Well…" Courtney then used her magic to project images of the girl in her current state, passed out drunk on the bed, not very pleasing to look at. Darienne looked up at Courtney like it was a joke but then Courtney showed her other images. More images of when she actually was done up. She was gorgeous. Darienne got infuriated with every passing photo because she knew that she, herself, was gorgeous but the fact that now Adore was possibly even more gorgeous was something she couldn't bare to have.

"Well then...I guess I need to be making some visits, don't I?" Darienne straightened her dress, and she waved Courtney back into the mirror. "I have no use for you today, thank you for that tidbit of information."

Courtney already went back into her mirror and disappeared.

"Guards! Prepare my carriage for tomorrow at dawn. I need to visit a friend." Darienne said with a grown and an evil smile as she walked back to her throne room.


	4. An Aura of Tiara

It was a day of Celebration, little Plastique Tiara's christening as the fairies will bless her with amazing magical gifts to help her throughout her life. The King and Queen have invited everyone in the kingdom to participate, dance, drink, and just indulge and enjoy themselves. They looked at their baby girl in her crib, giggling and playing with a rattle that her betrothed had gifted her. He sat beside her, looking at her with wonder because she was so tiny and looking up periodically at his parents to make sure it was okay to touch her hands.

His name was Troye Sivan and he was a very gentle lad, he had the kindest smile and gentle eyes. He was a few years older than Plastique and at the time, looked at her as more of a younger friend. He didn't know what betrothed meant at the age of three. The King and Queen kissed softly, and then the King in a voice that was powerful but gentle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now we will be asking the fairies to bestow their gifts on my beautiful baby girl," King Andrew said with a loving smile as he beckoned the fairies forward. One was blue with curly brown hair, thick, and had a very powerful voice. Her name was Silky Ganache

"I bestow upon you my child, the gift of Song, may you use the gift to bring joy to you and others around you," Silky said as she twirled in her blue gown and cast blue and gold glitter over the baby's crib and the baby laughed. "Such a beautiful child." The next fairy stepped forward, named Brooke Lynn, wearing a green pants suit with a black blazer, she wore sunglasses and had peach colored skin, blonde hair and light colored eyes. She smiled down at the child.

"My dearest Plastique, I am gifting you the gift of pure Beauty, may you forever feel beautiful and look beautiful," Brooke Lynn spoke in a soft voice as she twirled around in a ballet-style dance and opened her hands, it was a butterfly in her palm, and the butterfly flew to Plastique's nose as bestowed the gift. The fairy also kissed the baby's forehead softly. The last fairy, who was the lover of Brooke Lynn, came forward. Her name was Vanessa but she goes by Vanjie too. She wore red all the time and she looked real good in it with the back dragging the floor. She came to the baby's crib and was about to speak when the ballroom there were in got dark all of a sudden.

A green mist formed around the room and lightning shattered the ceiling. A being flew in from the ceiling, dark, shrouded in black with horns. They had inhumane green eyes, like a serpent and their nails were long and sharp. Prince Troye was still beside Plastique like a protector but his parents took him away to bring him into their protective arms. The fairies looked in dismay and shock and the King and Queen ran to their baby's side just in case.

"Oh so no one thought to invite me bitches?" The dark one said in a loud voice. Then she removed her hood and showed her face, she was caramel colored, with green shimmering eyes and an evil expression on her face. She had a staff made of bog wood that was as dark as her with an emerald at the top of it.

"You weren't invited here!" The King said in a huff, approaching the being and trying to usher them out through the guards. The guards pointed their swords at the being but the being waved their hand and through their swords to the ground. The King's face went white and he saw the magic in her eyes, the pure malevolence.

"Bitch, get your ass out-" Vanessa's mouth was sewn shut by the snap of the woman's hand. Was she a witch? A fairy? Brooke Lynn ran to Vanjie's side to try to undo the spell while Silky tried to protect the baby to no avail because the woman made her get tangled in her own dress.

"What is my name, King?" The woman looked up at him as she approached the baby. The king shuddered under the power and looked at her in the eyes, as she waited for an answer, which wouldn't be long.

"Y-Yvie…" The King said in a whisper. The woman looked up.

"Louder," She said in a voice that shook his core. The King's fist balled into a fist.

"Your name is Yvie Oddly!" King Andrew shouted and everyone gasped. It's been at least 40 years since anyone has seen or heard of her. She is the most powerful fairy in the continent and oh, was she pissed. She didn't get invited and now seeks to punish them after everything she has done for them. What a shame.

"Yvie please, don't hurt my baby girl," The King pleaded as Yvie looked at the child. She put a hand up to silence him. The Queen quirked an eyebrow at them.

"I don't think I have ever met you, and yet my husband has," Queen Akeria said, looking from The King to Yvie, but then growing silent as Yvie waved her fingers and began to speak.

"Heed these words, whores, I have done much for this kingdom and this is how you treat me, you have damaged me beyond repair and I am going to do the same," Yvie spoke with malice, the room grew green and black again as the magic formed in her finger tips, "I will bestow a curse on her that will make her fall into a sleep-like death on her 16th birthday when she pricks her finger on a spinning wheel or any sharp object honestly because who still has those. So I would be careful." And with those words it sealed the curse and she got up to begin walking to the exit.

"She can never wake up?" The King asked in a small voice. Yvie stopped in her tracks and turned her head.

"Did you give me the same mercy when you cut my wings off?" Yvie asked, looking him directly in the eyes and then turned back around and walked away. She flew up and out the ceiling within a blink of an eye, her evil laugh echoing through the castle walls.

"Andrew what do we do?" Akeria asked, touching his face softly. Andrew kissed her hand.

"I don't know," He looked at the ground, wanting to weep, but remained strong in front of his people.

"Well if you don't mind, I still need to give my gift," Vanessa spoke up. Brooke Lynn finally undid the spell to free her mouth and gave her a kiss for comfort. The King beckoned her too go ahead and do what she must. Vanessa went to Plastique's side and leaned down.

"She will be able to wake again but only when she has formed a bond of unconditional love with someone, it has to be mutual. I don't think that will be hard, she is a cutie already." Vanessa smiled up at the King and the king's expression changed a little. He smiled tiredly as he looked at his patrons.

"Let us continue with the party!" The King shouted as everyone shouted in a Hurrah. Prince Troye came over to Plastique with a worried expression and she smiled at him. Brooke Lynn placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"It'll be okay...I hope," She said as she rejoined the other fairies to drink some spirits. SIlky ended up ripping her gown but just made another dress out of it. She was mad though.

The King and Queen both tried their best to enjoy the remainder of the party but they knew they would have to do something soon.


End file.
